User talk:The Poetic Dragon
Whereabouts on RPs? Hello. Where have you run off to? Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 21:11, December 17, 2016 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate two fighters this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Care for a nibble? Hey, I'm ready to continue Bitten whenever you are. :D Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:01, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Atticus http://imgur.com/a/WKwy7 here you go, i hope it's what you wanted. i was going to make extra adjustments but my skyrim kept crashing, but i think it looks pretty good. Mobama (talk) 02:02, March 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Resignation K, thanks for the heads up Poe. I appreciate it. 10:22, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back, my old friend Hey! Actually, not that much - which is shocking, considering it’s been a year and 4 months! Also, I want to explain my reasons for bailing out on you so long ago - Yes, I did get into trouble, but I was also getting uncomfortable with the nature of our interactions, which is why you’re on my blocked list for text messaging. I also had to step back from RPing for the rest of my high school career because the sheer uncomfortable-ness (Ha, look at me inventing new words on the fly - classic LC) drove my grades into a rut. (NOT THAT KIND OF RUT, I KNOW WHERE YOUR MIND IS GOING DOV) Plus, you also ruined Skyrim for me, since Darius was based off of one of my favorite Dragonborns, so it was hard to get back into Elder Scrolls for a time. When I get back to RPing, I would be delighted to RP with you, but I think Towerfall and the main Ancient Legends canon is done for. However, I do have two storylines that I plan to work on: one is Ancient Legends the way I would have actually written it, if time, history, characters, and naming consistencies worked with me (Named Codex Mundus - timeline is here) The other is my secondary headcanon Moonshadow, formed after my Morrowind play through went... a really unexpected direction. Despite that entire incident... I am happy you’re back. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 17:10, March 1, 2018 (UTC) I do forgive you Now I look back... I think #Darabelle predicted more than we ever knew about you. Congratulations by the way (PS: if it's a boy, PLEASE name him Darius :D) ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 18:40, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Side Note What did you think of the Codex Mundus timeline? I was asked to write out the Ancient Legends timeline, and it, uh, became something different. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 00:52, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Funny story about the Codex... ...I tend to remember #Darabelle a lot better than #Korana. In fact, I'm still slightly grumpy there's no female Bosmer in Skyrim to marry. The next time I looked back at Towerfall after writing out the timeline, I was like "Dammit! I forgot Korgrav!" So, that's why he was left out. Sorry. :( ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 01:34, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Actually on that note, do you mind if I elaborate on Arabelle's backstory for the Moonshadow ''project? [[User:Lonesome Courier|''The Stormblade]]Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 01:54, March 3, 2018 (UTC) On a further note, you'll laugh your ass off when you see this. I know I did this morning when I ran across it, then made it Arabelle's pic for the Moonshadow project. If you're curious, Darius' pic for the Moonshadow project is this, eye color nowithstanding. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 02:12, March 3, 2018 (UTC) All Matters Considered, AGAIN On Arabelle, I would LOVE your input! What I have now: Her parents were both Legionnaires stationed in Falinesti shortly before the Septim Empire broke apart and the Interregnum began. They fell in love on duty, and had Arabelle shortly after being released from their post in the Imperial Army. The father became a fletcher and started his bow-making business while Aras’ mother stayed home, and took care of Arabelle. Everything was at peace, until Aras’ father disappeared to fight in the Battle of the Red Ring on the side of the Medes and never came back. Shortly after the White-Gold Concordat was signed, the Thalmor saw an opportunity to seize the business of a Imperial sympathizer and tried to marry Arabelle off to one of their own. Arabelle, not one to marry a Thalmor, made her escape from Falinesti and Valenwood and headed north to Skyrim. She followed the rumors of a rebellion against the traitorous Medes, and the rest is history. Onto the questions: 1) What does Arabelle think of the Thieves Guild? Is she bothered by her husband/lover/Dragonborn’s involvement as the Guildmaster? 2) If there was a rival for Darius’ love in the early days, what would she do? (For context, the rival is Riley Cousland, a Breton warrior who is quite ''flirtatious with Darius, and really wants to bed him because he’s the damn Dragonborn. Darius isn’t having any of it because he wants somebody who would fall in love with the man he is, not because he’s a hero (that somebody would be Arabelle). Of course, Darius hasn’t completely rejected Riley either, making this more confusing.) On Korgrav, I can write him into the Codex. What do you think would be the best spots to put him in, other than the Towerfall section? [[User:Lonesome Courier|''The Stormblade]]Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 19:02, March 3, 2018 (UTC) On Inability to use Discord Technology is being an ass, and the latest I can do Discord is May. For now, we may need to stick to messaging each other on the walls. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 20:06, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Or, we can do this the Forge World way and put the information here. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 21:21, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, and Answers Thank you for all the information! So much for Riley Cousland - though, I assume that duel's going to be fun to write. :D On Korgrav, you can go ahead! Put it under the Ancient Legends or Codex Mundus labels or an entirely different canon if you like! But there's one thing I need to draw your attention to: the reason why Darius is so averse to lycanthropy. --- The Silver Company At the age of 19, Darius left Skyrim to become a mercenary with the Silver Company, led by a half-elven Nord named Arya Greycloak, who had the strange gift of prophecy. Darius quickly distinguished himself within the Company, becoming Arya’s second-in-command. However, the relationship between Darius and Arya grew much deeper, as Arya showed the young Nord the true meaning of love. Alas, it was not to be. The Bloodmoon of Cyrodiil Shortly before the Dragon Crisis began, the Silver Company received a job to clear out a cave system in Northern Cyrodiil from cultists of Hircine - supposedly an easy job. When the mercenaries entered the cave, a primal urge to hunt overtook the Company, forcing the mercenaries to begin fighting as the moon turned red. As they fought, the Silver Company began to take on the characteristics of Hircine’s hounds. Darius took the longest to turn, but when he did, the Nord slaughtered most of the Company. At last, the only two survivors were Darius and Arya. Both of them shook off the magic that enhanced their bloodlust, only to face the Daedric Prince himself: Hircine. The hardest fight of both of Darius and Arya’s lives began, as they fought Hircine in his Guile form. Arya’s gift allowed her to realize that only her or Darius would survive the Bloodmoon Hunt, and it would not be the one who defeated Hircine. Just before Darius was about to deliver the killing blow, Arya shoved him out of the way and buried her blade in the Daedric Prince’s shoulder. The mercenary captain fell as Hircine cast a lethal spell, inflicting Arya with the curse that was aimed for Darius, draining her life-force. As Arya laid dying, she consoled her lover: "It was never going to be me, Darius. I knew that from the start. I, a lowly mercenary captain, was destined to die here, unmourned and unsung. You, on the other hand, are destined for far greater things. Go back to Skyrim - it is there that your fate lies. Great danger awaits you, but so does eternal glory. There is also one who is fated to be yours until the end of time - when nothing else remains but the war, seek her out beneath the trees evergreen. Your heart will know who she is, for the blade and vine are forever entwined." With that, Arya laid back and let Darius place her sword on her chest and fold her hands around the hilt. Arya closed her eyes, and let the curse overtake her, taking her last breath. Darius was left alone as the only survivor of the Bloodmoon of Cyrodiil. After burying the fallen, Darius wandered alone, eventually following Arya’s advice and returning to Skyrim in the month of Last Seed, in the year 4E 201. --- Also, how was the backstory for Arabelle I came up with? ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 21:57, March 3, 2018 (UTC) This might also be important: Darius isn't a full-blooded Nord. His mother Rowena Stormblade was married to the city's blacksmith, yes, but she did have a one-night stand with none other than Aryon Drethan, the Nerevarine. 9 months later, Darius was born. And if the rumor is true that Aryon is the son of Queen Barenziah of Morrowind and the Emperor Tiber Septim, then Darius is not only half Dunmer, but is also a descendant of Talos. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 22:09, March 3, 2018 (UTC) *Nudge* Check the Archive. *Nudge* *Nudge* Check again. Also, I forgot that Forge World didn't do notifications. Feel free to clean off my notifications if you want. *Nudges some more* Check the Archive, I think you'll appreciate Darius' side of the story of the 30-year gap, and what happens if there's no gap. And frankly, this is getting ridiculous - is there any way we can set notifications to happen whenever we update the page? ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 23:08, March 4, 2018 (UTC) LC is either an abject idiot, or was too clever for her own good I figured out the notifications! If there’s a change to a page you’ve followed (like say, the Archive - the above nudge still applies) the above link will show the page’s name in bold. You’re welcome, and as always, thank you for putting up with my persistence/lunacy. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 02:04, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Psst... You're either going to hug me or kill me for this. For maximum impact, remember that Aryon's already an old disenchanted warrior by the time of Towerfall, and keep in mind that Landfall happens about 800 years into the Fifth Era (Which started in 4E 236), and the Amaranth takes 88 more years to appear. Yes, I cried while writing this. ''The Stormblade''Zahkrii Ahrk Keyn 03:19, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Persistence canon. As long as you don' t post both Lia and Raqorith are trapped in Limbo. [[User_talk: Nelthro|''' Rulemaster Nelthro! ''' ]] 10:53, March 13, 2018 (UTC)